Inside the Mind of Claude Faustus
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Join a certain butler on his endeavors through the Trancy manor. This butler's thoughts are much more interesting than his personality is.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I was up late. And I came up with this **__**(like, literally, just now)**_. Tell me what you think.

* * *

I was already up early, as I always was. There were just minutes left until I had to wake up my master. Oh, what a dreadful time that would be. Dressing, and re-dressing, and disciplining the boy. It's atrocious! And he always complains about how emotionless I am. Believe me, if I allowed a single drop of what humans call "emotion" to fall, the child would have been ripped to shreds faster than I could snap my fingers. And mind you, that would be very quick.

I often wonder why I even contracted with this sorry fool. His soul doesn't seem like much of a catch at all. It certainly isn't anything like that Phantomhive's soul. Which leads me to believe that I must have been really, truly bored when I did it. Aside from what many think, there isn't much to do in hell. It isn't like people visit or anything. And the immense heat and screams of agony get old after a while. I will say, the occasional brawl over a wandering soul is quite entertaining. But that is a rare sighting.

Hm… Almost time to wake… His Highness. I shivered with disgust. I had 60 seconds exactly. Just enough time to turn day into night, ivory to gold, yadda yadda yadda. Because that's what makes a Trancy butler.

Finishing the task of setting the dining room table, I begin the march to a new hell. Walking down the halls I approach my master's bedroom. Right on time. As I always am. Parting the curtains, I watch his little blonde head stir around the sheets. His cerulean eyes flutter open as the sunlight hits them.

Oh, I suppose he isn't that bad. When he's not digging random servants' eyes out. Even I thought that was a bit uncalled-for. I sighed, realizing that he was finally awake. Goodbye, for now. I mustn't be distracted while preparing His Highness for the day's schedule.

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize if Claude is a tad OOC. However I do plan to keep him that way, somwhat. These**_**are__**** his thoughts. So I thought it woule be fitting if he had a bit more personality here than he does anywhere else. REVIEW PLEASE! ~XOXO~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's a little longer this time. I hope you still like it so far!**_

* * *

"Good morning, Your Highness," I said as he sat up. "Claude," he acknowledged me. "Your Highness, today-" "Shut up," he interrupted. That damned brat. "I would like my bath first today, Claude." "Whatever. I mean, yes, Your Highness." I grit my teeth and carried the lad to the washroom, he demanded that his feet royal feet don't ever touch a dirty floor such as this one unless he wore his shoes. Even though a task of mine is to scrub the floors until they shine. The ground here is so clean you could eat off of it!

Trust me, I would know. I was ordered to do so once.

As that blonde imp slipped into the warm water I rolled up my sleeves, preparing for a very messy bath. Sure enough, shortly after I knelt down to reach him better, he splashed me right in my face. I know what this is. It's his stupid way of trying to force a reaction out of me. But it never works. It never has and it never will. But I do admire his determination. Most humans would have quit trying to get me to react to something as childish as these antics years ago.

"Now what was that for?" I asked him. He shrugged and splashed me again. "No reason." No. There was never a reason was there. No reason except for that fact that he's spoiled rotten and has no respect for anyone or anything. It's a shame that a demon is teaching this boy how to treat others. That really is sad.

After about an hour of trying to clean the child I gave up. Promptly removing him from the tub and carrying him to his room, as he'd put it, I "threw him" onto his bed. "You should be more gentle, Claude," he scolded. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and hold a pillow over the boy's face. I still might do that later tonight.

I looked at the clock. My, we're so off schedule. We can't have too much of that. I quickly grabbed the boy's shirt and placed his arms into the sleeves. Now here was the fun part, buttoning the thing. As I carefully did the buttons on his crisp white shirt, once I got down to the last one, he undoes the top 3! I look up at him and he sticks his tongue out at me. That damn seal starring me in the face. If only it weren't for the contract. I could kill this boy, steal that Phantomhive child, kill his demon, and have that delicious soul all to myself.

But I sighed and just re-did the buttons he'd undone. After a bit of that I was faced with the trouble of getting this idiot's pants on.

"Ah yes. How I love these effeminate shorts you wear, Your Highness," I mumbled under my breath, pulling the "pants" up his pale, slender legs. After I laced his shoes, I left to finish making breakfast.

_I suppose that wasn't too hard. _I thought.

"Oh, Claaaaude~!" It seems I spoke too soon. "Yes, Your Highness?" I ask, kneeling.

"I believe you've missed a few buttons." The blonde child said. I looked up, faced with Alois standing over me with his shirt completely unbuttoned.

I was definitely going to hold a pillow over his face tonight.

* * *

_**And, Chapter 2 is over. A review would be greatlt appricated! \(^_^)/ ~xoxo~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this is so short...**_

* * *

Really, Alois? If you don't like the tea then just tell me! Don't pour it all over the floor. I sighed. All I could do was clean up the mess that Alois had made. He obviously doesn't know how hard I work to keep this place clean.

"I assume the tea wasn't to your liking, Your Highness?" I asked out out courtesy, already knowing the answer.

"No, I didn't like it at all. Are you trying to kill me, Claude?" He asked, his cheeks red with anger.

"Oh no. Of course not, Your Highness. I don't need to try. Your time will come," I said, cleaning up the broken glass of the tea cup he'd just thrown on the ground. "For I grow hungrier each day. You'll make one hell of a feast." I looked over my shoulder to see him shudder. He hated it when I brought up the inevitable end of our contract. You know, the part where I eat his soul? I love that part.

"Just go get me more tea. And make sure it's hot this time!" He shouted.

Damn. Look at what I've done. He's gone all crazy on me again. I'm afraid I'll have much more to clean than just this tea cup when I return to the dining room.

Sure enough I was right. The tea set that I'd so carelessly left on the dining room table was shattered on the ground. Hannah was in the middle of cleaning it.

I am _most definitely_ holding a pillow over that blonde time-bomb's face tonight. If his awful behavior keeps up then I might do it sooner.

* * *

_**Review! They make me happy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm not sure if I've said this, so I'll say it now; I DO NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. But I do kind of own Claude though... it's a long story. To make it short, he lost a bet with me.**_

* * *

Now really. This is truly below my standards. Feeding you? Do you honestly need to be _fed_, Master? I highly doubt so. Perhaps you want me to powder your ass, and tell you it's special as well. I sighed. He'd like that, wouldn't he?

I stopped my mental sarcastic rant when I saw the young lord's eyes. They were narrowed a bit and his brows were furrowed. He was upset with me. But for what reason this time? I dreaded the answer. He was often upset for no reason at all. "Is something wrong, Your Highness?"

"Yes," he said, and slapped me. This time I lost my spectacles. "The next time you want to be all sarcastic about feeding me, or any of my orders, you should remember who's presence you're in, Claude!" With that he dumped the remaining food in his plate onto the floor, splashed his tea in one of the triplets' faces, and pushed Hannah to the ground on his way out of the dining room. I wonder how he knew what I was thinking. On second thought, I suppose it was pretty obvious.

"Isn't he a delight?" I asked the others. They didn't respond.

* * *

"Claude?" The young master called me.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I'm bored..."

I hoped that I'd misheard the boy. I really, truly did. But, once he'd repeated himself in a much more firm tone of voice, I knew he was serious. _Damnit!_

"Well, what would you like to do, Your Highness?" _Please don't say hunting. Please don't say hunting,_ I pleaded over and over in my mind. I know he could never actually hurt me, due to the fact that I am a demon. But still. The last time Alois got bored, he demanded that we go hunting. And on our little hunting trip I was shot in the left leg, the right arm, and the... rear end...

Alois has the most terrible aim in the world, I swear.

"I want to... invite someone over." Oh. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"And who, Your Highness, were you planning on inviting?"

"... Ciel Phantomhive."

"Really? Even after he's stabbed you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm willing to forgive and forget. I'm not one to hold grudges, y'know, Claude?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. Not you, Your Highness," I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Just to clear the air, I don't actually own Claude. Sadly. Now, why don't you go on ahead and click that sexy review button? ~xoxo~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologise for my lateness. I had a test to study for. But I'm back... for now.**_

* * *

In the afternoon, there isn't much to do after His Highness has his tea. Unless he gets bored. Then we all run for the hills. Hannah and the triplets were most helpful, so I didn't have many chores.

As I walked through one of the larger salons of the house, I notice my master in the middle of a nap on the sofa. I resisted the urge to hold one of the throw pillows over his peaceful face. Sighing, I put down the pillow that was already in my grasp. "Perhaps, another time…" I said to myself, exiting the room.

A few hours later, I was remembered that Alois wished to invite Ciel Phantomhive over for another visit. At the sound of his name, the scent of his sweet blood flooded my nose and overwhelmed me for a moment. After recollecting my dignity (which had to be done quite a bit around here), I grabbed a quill pen and parchment, and began to construct the young lord's invitation for my blue-haired beauty. I-I mean, for… f-for the Phantomhives.

* * *

"CLAUDE!" The blonde child screeched. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Have you sent—"

"Yes, Your Highness. I sent the invitation exactly an hour ago. Hopefully, the Earl will agree to come."

Alois sighed. "Whatever."

"Oh. And Your Highness? I wouldn't advise you to scream for me that way. You'll surely ruin your voice." _Maybe if he weren't such a pain in the neck I'd give him something to really scream about..._

"What? Are you questioning me, Claude?" Damn it. Look at what I've done. I should know better than to "advise" him not to do anything. Then again, I _am _a demon. What is he going to do to me? Make me go to bed without supper?

"No. Of course not, Your Highness." With that I strode out of the room before he had one of his breakdowns again. It wasn't that I didn't want to witness it. In fact, the anguish of a human is enough to entertain a demon for days. It's just that… there is a very thin line between miserable and pathetic. And it would seem that my master doesn't know where that line begins or ends.

Maybe I should work that into one of his lessons later.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please! ~xoxo~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, blah blah blah! Read my story.**_

* * *

We'd recieved a letter telling Alois that Ciel had accepted his invitation a few days prior, and the boy literally jumped for joy. I wanted to as well. It would seem that we were equally as excited to see Ciel.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Claude!"

"Yes, Your Highness. I'm getting the door." Striding past the blonde, I opened the front door to his estate to be greeted by that other demon, Michaelis, and his adorable young master!

What I wouldn't give to have that child here instead of Alois!

"Michaelis," I said.

"Faustus," he spat my name like it was poison. I couldn't blame him though.

"Please, come in. My master has been expecting you."

"I'm sure ha has," Sebastian mumbled with a roll of his red eyes. Not too long after they had entered the mansion, Alois came running out of nowhere and pratically jumped Ciel. How unseemly. I'm sure he could've greeted the Earl in a more civalized manner.

* * *

Alois decided that the best way for the two of them to spend their time together was over a game of chess. Had the day's activities been up to me, I would have thought of something _much _more interesting than this. But, sadly, the choice was not mine to make. I felt my eyes roaming the room. I must admit, it can be quite boring just standing here waiting for this naive idiot to bark out an order. I found myself staring at the Earl of Phantomhive. Blue really is his color.

"Young Master. Sir Trancy. Would it be troublesome if I had a word with Claude?" I heard Seabstian ask.

"No. Just don't break him. I need him later," Alois said with a smirk, his eyes fixated on the chess board. Ciel just gave a wave of one of his delicate hands. His eyes... well, eye, was also unmoving from the game. I reluctantly walked to the kitchen with Seabastian. He shut the door behind us.

"What's this about, Michaelis?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to chat with you is all. What do you think this is about?" He growled. And I don't mean that figuratively. He really growled at me. Like an animal.

My, my, Sebastian. Who knew you could be so hostile?" The other butler rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just, keep your paws off my master."

"I'll do my best. But we can't all exhibit as much restraint as Sebastian Michaelis." Of course I said that sarcastically. If I had a choice I wouldn't exercise any restraint at all… One day I should do that. I should just take a day and let everyone know what I truly think of them. That would be fun.

"You're right. You can't. So, knowing this, how about you work on your skills as a butler? It would be rather inapropriate for you to have an outburst regarding my master."

"Hmmm... Define inapropriate."

"Claude Faustus."

"Very funny."

* * *

_**Please let me know of any spelling errors you guys find. I really can't spell. XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am SO freaking sorry you guys! The time just got away from me. Don't kill me.**_

* * *

I agreed to keep away from Ciel just so long as Sebastian kept his eye on him. It shouldn't have been hard. He was always around the child, like a shadow.

A very overprotective shadow.

Eventually, the Earls got hungry and demanded we make them lunch. ... Actually, it was more like Alois saying something along the lines of, "Make me some damn food, Claude!" And Ciel just silently nodded to his butler, signaling the same command.

Really. I do not see the problem with Alois! He's... a great kid. Oh alright. I threw up in my mouth at that thought. But under the bitchy attitude, his bossy ways, and pretty much everything else about his personality, he's a good person.

I officially don't know who I'm trying to fool anymore.

* * *

Sebastian served his master some French thing and a glass of wine. Alois got macaroni and cheese and a tea cup of tap water... courtesy of yours truly. While Ciel dined in the other room, Alois pulled me aside and fussed at me a bit.

"You bloody idiot! Macaroni and cheese?! That is a peasant's dish! And you know I can't have cheese! Not to mention that water is from the sink! You would never serve anything like this to Ciel, would you?!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. What was that?" I was not paying attention. Ciel was just so... alluring. The way he ate, the way he sat, the way he breathed! I had to have hi-

_slap!_

"Okay... I deserved that," I admitted as Alois stomped back into the dining room.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry. I know I'm super late. Sorry if this chapter is sucky too. Oh well~! ~xoxo~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Don't own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler. You know this.**_

* * *

Ciel and his butler left after an incident with Alois. The blonde insisted on showing Ciel his room and well… things happened. The situation ended with me having to literally pry the boy's hands from Ciel, all while trying not to grope the earl for myself. And at the end of the day, I still grin and bear it. I smiled as the carriage rolled away, attempting to pass this off as a normal visit between friends. When the coach was out of sight, I face-palmed and slammed the door.

"Claude, you didn't have to ruin my fun like that you know," Alois chided.

"Perhaps if you had a cleaner idea of "fun", I wouldn't need to interfere," I said, supervising Hannah and the other servants as they tidied the mansion.

* * *

Time passed. I sat and watched the sun set and the moon rise.

"It's getting late, Your Highness. Would you like to retire for the evening?"

"Hmm… I guess so," he answered, leading me up the stairs.

When he was tucked into bed, after being bathed and told a bedtime story and having a warm glass of milk, I finally thought he'd close his eyes and go to sleep. I was sadly mistaken.

"Claude. Before you leave, I'd like a midnight snack," the blonde told me, in that mocking tone of his.

"I'm afraid you cannot, Your Highness. It is time to sleep."

"What? Are you defying me?!" He shrieked.

"No. It's just that you'll ruin your teeth if you eat sweets this late—" but I was interrupted by the sound of sniffles.

"This is just because you don't love me, isn't it?" he asked between sobs. "Nobody could ever love a brat like me. You'd get Ciel a snack at 12am if he asked, wouldn't you? _Wouldn't you?!_" He hunched over and hugged himself. This was actually quite sad in a really pitiful sort of way. I thought about leaving him there to cry himself to sleep. But if I did that I'd never hear the end of it. I sighed. If I had known serving Jim—I mean Alois, would be this difficult, I probably wouldn't have made that damn contract.

"I'll get you a slice of cake if you stop it. Just, stop it!"

His sobs reduced themselves back to sniffles and eventually stopped altogether. "Th-thank you, Claude."

"Whatever," I mumbled, trudging out of the room.

ON my way down the stars, dark as hell save for the candle I held, I couldn't help but complain about how demanding His Highness was.

Damn Alois. Askin' me to go get stuff at 12 in the morning. I mean, I know I don't sleep but I still like to lie down every once in a while. He's such a bossy child. "Claude, I want cake. Claude, dress me. Claude, wash my back. Claude, do some other unreasonable shit I asked you to do because I can!" Ugh… I hate him so much!

By the end of my rant I made it back to His Highness's room.

And he was asleep.

Wonderful. Just, bloody wonderful. What am I supposed to do with this? …. Well, I've never had human food before. I'm sure one bite won't kill me…

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo... yeah. Claude will try human food. I wonder how this'll turn out. I didn't really plan to get this far... meh. REVIEW! ^^ ~xoxo~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and all chapters before that). Enjoy these fast updates while you can. Spring Break is almost over for me. XD**_

* * *

Alright. I've decided that human food is awful, and nothing can change that fact! How dare you all call that a treat? Never in my life as a demon have I thrown up, but I spent most of my morning trying to get that horrid taste out of my mouth! I tried to refocus on the day's chores to take my mind off of it. But that wasn't going well. That is until…

"Claude!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I want you to peel these grapes for me," Alois declared and motioned to a large bowl of grapes on the table in front of him.

I felt my face almost twist up in confusion at the odd request. It's a bloody grape! Can you even peel something like that?

"Um, Your Highness—"

"I'm not a very patient boy, Claude. And I don't see you peeling my grapes!"

I sighed. "Fine, let me get a knife and—"

"No," he interrupted, hopping up from his seat on the sofa and dragging e to sit beside him. "With your teeth." He whispered to me.

"You want me to peel grapes for you with my teeth?"

"Yes. Now, hop to it!" He said, clapping his hands in my face and dancing out of the room shouting "Ole!"

Then Hannah walked by.

"Hannah! Oh, dearest Hannah. You know how capable I think you are, don't you?"

"The hell do you want Faustus?" She groaned. I guess flattery doesn't get me anywhere with her.

"Well" I grabbed the bowl and shoved it into her arms. "I need you to peel these grapes for His Highness, and when you're finished, give them back to me so it looks like I did it." I left before she could accept the task or not. Hopefully she did though. Because I sure as hell wasn't peeling any effing grapes.

I'm never going near human food again.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review and stuff! ^^ ~xoxo~_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so happy that everyone likes this story so much! The reviews really make me happy, you guys! And just a heads up, I'm probably gonna be updating every Sunday or so from now on! ^^**_

* * *

So, to make a long story short, Hannah told Alois that I didn't peel his grapes. Which resulted in Alois slapping me until his hands turned red. Then he figured that using his hand wouldn't be a sufficient enough punishment, so he picked up a frying pan.

… It's been a rather long afternoon.

I sat at the table in the dining room, sipping absent-mindedly at an empty tea-cup. His highness said I should practice acting more like a human. I was rather reluctant to follow this order. I preferred my being and my demonic tendencies, thank you very much.

"Claude!"

_Dammit! Can I ever get a moment's peace!?_

"Yes, Your Highness?" I asked nonetheless, setting my invisible tea on the saucer in front of me.

"So, I've been thinking of a way to get Ciel back here…"

Alright. Now I was interested.

* * *

"Your Highness, I—"

"No one asked you to speak, Claude!" Alois shouted, adjusting the wig on his head.

"I still don't see how this will draw Earl Phantomhive back to your manor." I was growing tired of this. I don't see how Alois, so obviously still himself only dressed as a girl, would get Ciel to return. Perhaps if he hadn't tried to molest the boy during his other visit, we wouldn't be going through this now.

"You don't see a lot, Claude," he retorted.

"But, Your Highness, it would be rather unseemly to show up uninvited at the Phantomhive manor. How do you plan to explain your random arrival? It isn't like he'll just be magically seduced upon seeing you…"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Claude! I told you about my life before we met. You know what I used to do."

"Yes I remember. I try to forget each day. But some things tend to stick with you more than others," I said, straightening His… or rather… Her Highness's dress.

"Oh shut up. Besides. If he doesn't find me attractive, you've said I can sometimes be rather inept. So I'll seduce him with my awkwardness!" He beamed at me like he'd just had the best idea in the world.

"Why must you seduce him at all? You should first try befriending him, Your Highness," I back away from him and bowed, signifying that I was finished making adjustments to the dress and jewelry Alois wore.

I will say this. It wasn't _un_flattering. I rather liked the color. It matched his eyes.

I would have preferred to see Ciel in a dress like this one though.

* * *

_**A/N: I did this because of a suggestion to bring Ciel back that someone gave me a few chapters ago. I hope you all found this as funny as previous chapters. ~xoxo~ Keep on reviewing!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Awesome! I updated on time this week! Let's see how long I can keep this up! XD**_

* * *

The sun was bright this Sunday morning. Much to my dismay. No matter how thick the curtains were I couldn't block out the sunlight. I much preferred the darkness of my room.

"Cheer up, Claude! You're always so glum!" Alois chirps as he draws open the drapes. So much for hiding from the sunlight.

"I am not glum, Your Highness. Nor am I happy or angry. The sole purpose for my presence is to turn day into night, sugar into salt, living into dead, and dark blue into gold, for you, Your Highness," I said, kneeling and looking up at the child. For once he seemed satisfied with my response.

"Hm… I see…" the blonde said

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Alois frowned. "Now who the hell is that? I didn't invite anyone!"

I chuckled softly. "I do believe that this is my doing, Your Highness. If you'll come to the door with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased at the repercussions."

He sighed. "Fine. But I'd better like what I see Claude!" he shouted at me as we made our way to the front door.

"I assure you, Master. You shall." I opened the door to reveal a very angry Sebastian Michaelis. His master, to his lest, was also rather ill-tempered. I'd love to put a smile on that cherubic face for him.

"Earl Phantomhive! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your shining face this morning?" My master trilled.

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he answered. "How about your butler?"

"Excuse me?" Alois asked.

"It has come to our attention that Faustus here has tampered with my master's estate just a bit. It seems that the entire foundation of the place has been weakened significantly…" Sebastian cut in.

"Oh heavens! I wonder who'd fault that is. Surely Claude wouldn't have acted without an order. Would you have, Claude?" Alois asked me.

"Of course not, Your Highness. Michaelis, Phantomhive. Please enter. Why don't we continue this conversation inside?" I inquired.

They complied.

* * *

**Review please! I like hearing what y'all haves to day! ^^ ~xoxo~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So, just to make sure I have this straight. You," Ciel said, gesturing to me "removed all but 3 of the supporting beams to my mansion, and constructed them into a throne for your master."

"That is correct," both my master and I said in unison.

"I can't believe this," Ciel said, his head in his hands. "Yes, Master. I find this quite hard to believe as well," Sebastian agreed.

"Well believe it. Would you like to see the throne room?" Alois asked, excitedly. I will say, it _is _some of my best work.

"No. Of course not," the navy-haired boy answered, glaring up at Alois.

"Well, what do you intend to do until your house is fixed?" the blonde questioned. "You could stay here!" he offered with a child-like gleam of pure joy in his eyes. My eyes flashed with a somewhat similar emotion. I too, would be more than elated if the earl agreed to stay here with us.

"Actually, I was considering staying with my fiancée—"

"Oh, Heaven's no! That's nonsense! A man and woman shouldn't live together until they're wed!" Alois interrupted Ciel.

"Oh, but four men can live together, have no romantic involvement whatsoever, and be perfectly fine?" Ciel inquired with a raised brow.

My master began to chuckle here. "Well, you see, about being romantically involved—"

"I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is," Ciel said, blushing and hiding his face.

"I'd like to speak alone with my master for a bit," Sebastian suddenly spoke up.

"Of course," I said, dragging Alois out of the room with me. Now of course we weren't going to miss out on the chance to eavesdrop. My master and I both had our ears pressed against the wall in the other room, yearning to get even a word of what they were talking about.

"Master. Perhaps we should take them up on their offer," Sebastian suggested.

"Are you mad, Sebastian?! I won't last a day here!" Ciel argued.

Sebastian chuckled, earning him a slap from his young master. "Perhaps we can find out what other surprises they have for us. We could even get rid of them if we found enough information."

"Don't you see? This is what they want! If we stay for even a second longer than I originally intended, I have a feeling that leaving won't be as easy as entering was."

"Never say never, Young Master."

"I didn't," Ciel pouted.

* * *

_**PLEASE Let me know if I misspelled anything! I have NOT been in my right mind since last week. I spelled copy wrong the other day. XD ~xoxo~ Review**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry I'm so late. The time really just got away from me. But I'm back now! [Sorry this is so short too.]**_

* * *

Alois and I re-entered the room shortly after listening in on the conversation.

"So you'll stay?!" Alois asked gaily, sitting between Ciel and his butler.

With a groan and a roll of beautiful sapphire eyes, the slate-haired earl replied, "I suppose so."

"Yaaaay! This is marvelous! I'll have Claude prepare you the best dinner of your lives! You should get started on that now, Claude," he said to me, crossing his legs and leaning back on the sofa.

"Of course, Your Highness," I said, taking one last short glance at the blue-eyed earl whom I desired so much more than my current master.

* * *

Much to my dismay, I caught that other butler, the bane of my existence, Sebastian Michaelis, enter the kitchen with a white apron on his waist and his pristine sleeves rolled up. He gave me some sort of condescending look when he noticed my rather messy attire. As if one wouldn't become the slightest bit soiled when cooking

"What is it that you want, Michaelis?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"My master grew tired of waiting for his dinner and ordered me to come and help you," he said, a smile on his face and his head tilted just so that his bangs covered his eyes. He probably did that so I couldn't see him rolling his eyeballs at me. Figures.

"Well, I'm almost finished now-"

"_Almost_ being the key word," he interrupted me. "I'm sure there's something here that I could assist you with."

I sighed. "I was making crème bouffée..."

"Creme puffs? I suppose," Sebastian said, getting to work on what I _never actually said_ he could help me with. Whatever. I guess I benefit in the long run. Less work for me to do.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, stopming into the kitchen.

"Claude?" Alois asked, trailing closely behind Ciel.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?!" They simultaneously cried from the kitchen doorway.

"Just a few more moments, Young Master," Sebastian beamed.

"Wait just a moment, Your Highness," I told Alois.

"Sebastian, I smell sweets," Ciel commented.

"Me too," Alois said, almost drooling. "Claude, give me something sweet to eat!" he wailed.

"Your Highness-"

"Claude! I order you to give me something sweet!" the blonde interrupted me. Michaelis chuckled at my master, and Ciel laughed a bit too. Ultimately, I saw no humor in the situation. Even if our roles were switched, if I were Ciel's butler and Sebastian belonged to Alois, I wouldn't have laughed. I would have pitied whoever had to endure this little, blonde, nightmarish, emotional wreck.

Finally, I slid a creme puff on a plate across the counter over to the selfish blonde child.

"You'll spoil his dinner, Faustus," Sebastian chided.

"That's the least of my worries," I mumbled.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are nice! ~xoxo~**_


End file.
